walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Things Bad Begun
"Things Bad Begun" is the fifteenth episode of the third season of AMC's Fear The Walking Dead. It is the thirty-sixth episode of the series overall. It premiered on October 15, 2017. It was written by Jami O'Brien and directed by Andrew Bernstein. Plot Strand's motives are made clear when Nick discovers a new threat descending on the dam; Madison faces a horrifying revelation. Synopsis Nick slaughters Infected in the streets and collects their heads in a shopping cart. Nick sells the heads to El Matarife, who removes the locus coeruleus glands from each head to sell to the Proctors. The Proctors ingest the harvested organs to help them fight longer and harder. He mentions that the Proctors are gearing up for something big. Troy sees the Proctors mobilizing and asks one of the men what’s happening. Troy tracks down Nick at a bar and tells him that Madison is in trouble. Strand joins Madison at the dam and tries to comfort her about Alicia and Nick's departures. He offers her some scotch. Alicia and Diana drive to the trading post to sell Infected body parts. Bandits crash into their car and try to steal their goods. Alicia and Diana fight them. Alicia scares them off with a rifle and finds Diana with a broken leg. Walker gives Ofelia’s rosary to Daniel. They both express a desire to know what happened in the final hours at the ranch. Madison and Strand drink heavily together. Strand tells Madison that he’s never killed a living person. Madison says that it’s just a matter of time. Daniel informs Madison that Nick has arrived at the dam. Nick and Troy relay what they learned at the Bazar to Madison, Strand, Daniel, Lola and Efrain: The Proctors are planning to raid the dam. Efrain proposes using C-4 explosives to blow up the dam and release the water to the people. Daniel suggests they post guards at the dam’s entryways and use the explosives as a bargaining chip, threatening to blow up the dam if the Proctors don’t negotiate with them. Strand urges Madison to leave with Nick, but Madison insists on staying to help. Troy volunteers to help set up the explosives. Nick insists Madison leave the dam before the Proctors show up. She admonishes Nick for using again and orders him to eat some food. Walker and Crazy Dog pack their bags. Walker informs Madison that they’re heading north to search for members of their tribe. Madison shakes their hands. Alicia stands by Diana’s side as a doctor, Eddie, sets her leg in a cast. Eddie commends Alicia’s medical skills and asks for her assistance in an upcoming surgery. Nick forces Strand to confess that he made a deal with Proctor John to facilitate a takeover of the dam in exchange for a role as steward of the dam. Strand explains that Proctor John agreed to spare Madison and Nick as part of the deal but worries that once Daniel and Lola resist the attack, the deal will no longer be honored by the Proctors. Daniel corners Nick and demands to know how the horde found the ranch. Nick insists he and Troy tried to redirect the Infected after spotting them on the outskirts. Daniel senses Nick is lying and locks the door to the room. Madison and Troy set up explosives under the dam. Madison thanks Troy for looking after Nick. Troy switches on the receiver and hands it to Madison. Daniel interrogates Nick and again demands to know who led the horde to the ranch. Nick covers for Troy. Eddie introduces Alicia to Proctor John, who is bound to a wheelchair. Proctor John details his plan to expand his drug empire but explains that the growth on his spine, which causes paralysis, has hindered his plans. He orders Alicia to assist Eddie, who will be operating to remove the growth. He warns her that his brothers will kill everyone in the room if the surgery fails. Daniel continues to interrogate Nick. Nick finally says that Jake led the herd to the ranch after learning that Nick killed his father. Daniel releases Nick. Eddie begins the surgery and slices into Proctor John’s back. Alicia distracts Proctor John by holding his hand and asking about his family. Proctor John screams. Daniel notices dam water pumping in the wrong direction. Strand assures him that Lola has it under control. Nick tells Madison and Troy that Strand sold them out to the Proctors. Madison insists on warning Daniel and Lola, but Nick says that Daniel will kill Troy if he sees him. Madison presses Nick for an explanation. Troy admits that he led the horde to the ranch. Madison punches Troy and fatally slams his head with a hammer. She takes the detonator. Eddie finishes the surgery. Alicia breathes a sigh of relief when Proctor John demonstrates movement in his toes. A soldier informs Proctor John that his men are about to enter the tunnel pipes. Proctor John orders Alicia to join his crew. Daniel and Lola rush to the pump room to determine why the dam water is flowing the wrong way. Strand holds them at gunpoint and reveals his deal with the Proctors. Daniel lunges at Strand and gets shot in the chin while trying to grab the gun. Lola helps Daniel to his feet. The Proctors infiltrate the dam through the unguarded tunnels. Daniel’s men ambush the Proctors. Gunfire breaks out, killing Efrain. A Proctor brother confronts Strand about the ambush. Strand assures him that Lola and Daniel are dead. Strand brings Madison and Nick to a remote room and promises to try and keep them safe. He takes the detonator, locks their door and leaves. Other Cast Co-Stars *Brian Duffy as Proctor Nineteen *Travis Johns as Proctor Nine Uncredited *Anthony Nanakornpanom as Proctor Eleven Deaths *Troy Otto *Efraín Morales *At least 12 unnamed Proctors *At least 4 unnamed Gonzalez Dam bodyguards Trivia *First appearance of Proctor John. *First appearance of Proctor Eleven. *First appearance of Proctor Nine. *First (and last) appearance of Eddie. (Unknown) *Last appearance of Troy Otto. (Alive) **With Troy's death, none of the Otto family members are alive. **Also, there are no original Broke Jaw Ranch survivors left alive. *Last appearance of Efraín Morales. (Alive) *Last appearance of Diana. (Unknown) *Last appearance of El Matarife. (Unknown) *This episode was aired alongside "Sleigh Ride". *This episode, along with "Sleigh Ride", takes place on the same day as "TS-19" from the main show. *As of this episode, Mercedes Mason (Ofelia Salazar) has been removed from the opening credits. *This episode marks Colman Domingo's 25th appearance on Fear The Walking Dead. *The surgery scene was filmed in the real infirmary of the bullring where El Bazar took place in real life. *The song in the start of the episode is "Sin Dones" by Juana Monila. Goofs/Errors *In the scene where Nick going around with a shopping cart and collecting walker heads. The severed heads continue to make the typical walker growling noises, which is impossible without a source of air passing over the larynx. The only sound a severed head could make would be a gnashing of teeth. *Victor cocks his pistol when in the control room, but moments later the hammer is against the slide. Category:Season 3 (Fear the Walking Dead) Category:Fear The Walking Dead Category:TV Episodes